1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two display panels that each have field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD induces an electric field on the LC layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of LC molecules in the LC layer to control the transmittance of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Recently, a touch screen panel has been combined with a thin liquid crystal display, which is lightweight and small.
A touch screen panel is an apparatus on which characters may be drawn or written when a finger or touch pen touches the screen, and it performs a desired command on a machine, such as a computer, by operating icons. The liquid crystal display having a touch screen panel can detect whether or not a user's finger or touch pen touches the screen and can determine touch position information.
Among touch screen panels, an inner-type touch screen panel, in which the functions of the touch screen panel are attached onto the inner of the liquid crystal panel, is widely used since it can provide a high contrast ratio and a thin film type LCD that is lightweight, small, and low cost.
There are several kinds of inner-type touch screen panels including optical-type, ultrasonic-wave type, electrostatic capacitance-type, resistive-type, etc. The resistive-type touch screen panel has good characteristics against vibration, external light, and impact, may be manufactured easily, and provides a thin film type LCD that is lightweight and small. Therefore, resistive-type touch screen panels are widely used.
However, in a resistive-type touch screen panel, the touch sensor portion that determines contact by an externally applied pressure may be easily damaged.